Love is Never Easy
by leon-andrew
Summary: Sasuke has a completely normal life...that is until a cute and hyperactive blonde decides to turn everything completely upside down! AU and OOC rated M for future chapters


AU where Sasuke and Naruto are in grade school together. Sasuke is in 6th grade and Naruto is in 5th.

OOC but that is to be expected because this is more of my life story being told through other characters. People have told me that my love life started out like some kind of yaoi romance so here it is…..turned into a yaoi romance.

Hope it turns out as well as it is in my head. For you babe.

* * *

Sasuke was just like everyone else. Went to school every day, got good grades, and liked to hang out with his friends. Everything that a normal person would do. There was only one difference….

Sasuke had never been attracted to anyone. Ever.

While all of his friends were off getting boyfriends and girlfriends, he sat on the sidelines with absolutely no interest in anything. Sure there were people that he liked, but none sparked his interests in that way.

Sasuke went through every day hearing about everyone else's lives and how great their boy/girlfriends were. Everyone telling him that he really needed to find someone to be with.

"Maybe then you won't be so quiet" "Maybe they can get you to smile more often"

No one really cared about the fact that he really didn't want to be with anyone. Sasuke was happy with just his friends. Why would he need someone else to take up all his time? When he wasn't at school he spent all of his time with his brother Itachi. What more could he ask for? His life was perfect.

Little did he know that soon everything was going to change.

Sasuke and a group of friends were sitting at their usual table for lunch. Lee pushing Chouji off of the bench. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata talking about things that didn't make any sense to Sasuke. Everyone was laughing and enjoying their lunch while Sasuke just sat on the end looking out the window barely even paying attention to his lunch. He was day dreaming about the new book that he had found in the library that he was looking forward to reading when he got home when his friend Sai walked up to the table.

Sasuke and Sai had been 'friends' for a while. Their parents had been really good friends for years so the two had grown up together and known each other for a very long time. They didn't hang out but would talk often enough. This wasn't helped by the fact that Sai was a year younger so they weren't even in the same class.

As Sai got closer to the table, he greeted everyone saying that he had something to tell them. This brought Sasuke out of his day dream because Sai never really came to tell them anything. Usually it was just a 'hi how are you?' while passing in the hallway.

"I want to introduce you all to someone!" Sai exclaimed

"Who would that be?" Sasuke asked with a little curiosity as he noticed the person trying to hide behind Sai. Which wasn't very hard because said person was smaller than Sai.

"This is Naruto! My new boyfriend!" he said as he pulled the one hiding out from behind him for all to see.

"H…Hi everyone." Naruto muttered being completely embarrassed and with an obvious accent even just from the two words.

Everyone stared. Since when could Sai get a boyfriend? Much less one as cute as Naruto!

"Aww! So cute!" Sakura squealed and started alternating questions with Ino and Hinata. "Where did you meet him?" "How long have you been together?" "What class is he in?" Did you just move here?" "I haven't seen you here before!"

"Hi." Chouji said smiling before returning to his lunch.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of him. He had the most amazing blonde hair that stood up in all directions. Even for being so young he had better muscle tone than anyone else he knew. Hiding under the bright blonde hair were two of the most beautiful blue eyes that he had seen. They sparkled and shined in the light and had a wild spark to them that you just never saw in someone in the small town that they were from. More often than not you would find someone as bored and lazy as Shikamaru. For the Uchiha that had never felt anything other than friendship for anyone, it was love at first sight. No one had ever gotten his attention like the blonde had.

After the initial shock of taking in Naruto's looks and falling in love with him, guilt instantly set in. Not only had he found the only one that he has ever thought about being more than just friends with, it also happened to be one of his friends boyfriend.

Sasuke instantly turned back around to look back out the window so that he wouldn't say anything to either embarrass himself or make Sai mad. Glancing back over slightly, he caught a look on Naruto's face as if he was hurt that Sasuke had ignored him.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't say much and is very quiet until you get to know him." Said Hinata noticing the look on Naruto's face. "If you come back tomorrow I'm sure that he will be in a better mood. Maybe then he will talk to you."

"It's ok. I think I might do that. And I am in 5th grade. I just moved here from another country so I don't really know anyone here."

"Cool! What country?" Lee asked

Soon after Sasuke started to zone out thinking about what he was going to do about falling in love with his friend's boyfriend. It wasn't really something that you could just ask someone else about. He knew the answer he would get. 'If he is really your friend then you would leave him alone and let him be happy'. Sasuke knew this and knew he should leave them alone but he couldn't help but want to get to know the blonde even better.

Soon the bell for lunch to be over rang and everyone headed out the doors and to recess. Sasuke had never really enjoyed recess. It was a bunch of idiots running around for absolutely no reason. The only thing he really did when they went out was sit and either read or try to nap. Today though was different. He decided that he was going to watch Naruto.

Hinata, who liked to sit next to Sasuke and read as well looked up from her book.

"What are you looking at Sasuke? Usually nothing can get you out of a book. You even read when you walk."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled knowing she was worried.

"Don't worry. I was just thinking. Nothing to be concerned about." He said looking back out across the parking lot finally spotting Sai and Naruto.

"That's what you say, but for you, thinking is dangerous! Don't think too hard or you might hurt yourself." Hinata laughed as she went back to her book.

Sai and Naruto were walking around the track holding hands while laughing and talking. Why did that bother Sasuke so much? It was Sai's boyfriend so it had nothing to do with him what they did or talked about in their free time. But still, the thought that Naruto was laughing for someone else bothered him.

Soon it was time to go back to class and Sasuke was so mad at himself for being jealous of Sai that all he wanted to do was sleep. He usually had no problem sleeping in class, did it quite often but just like everything else today, Naruto had to ruin it. Half way through class Sasuke jerked awake almost yelling the blonde's name before he could stop himself.

"N…Naru!….Oh….." Sasuke sighed realizing what he had done.

His teacher Iruka looked at him and asked, "How nice of you to join the living! Dreaming more about those backwards books that you are so fond of?"

"Its manga. And no, this time it was anime. There is a difference." Sasuke said without thinking and snarled.

Iruka, not being in the mood to deal with the sarcastic comments, rolled his eyes and continued on with his lesson.

'Damn….I only met him today and that blonde is going to be the death of me….not that I would mind dying if it was for him…'

All Sasuke wanted at this point was to get home and go to his room, blare his music, and not think about anything.

Once he got home he reached two out of three of his goals. He locked himself in his room and blared his music. Though the 'not thinking about anything part was a bit harder to achieve.

All the music that he had on his playlist to listen to were about love or losing love making him think about Naruto almost nonstop. Sasuke flopped on his bed and laid there for hours just thinking of ways what he could get to know Naruto more and of whether or not Naruto would even ever want to be his friend. After a few hours of lying there thinking, Sasuke slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That is all for now but i garuntee that there will be more to come! let me know what you think and reviews are loved!


End file.
